


[podfic] The Good Times Are Killing Me

by MissSnowFox



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSnowFox/pseuds/MissSnowFox
Summary: In which the boys pretend to still be together for Christmas (and there is more than one kind of charade).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Good Times Are Killing Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/239998) by minor_hue. 



 

Cover art made by [cybel](http://cybel.livejournal.com/)

**Duration:** 01:39:43

**Song Credit:** Crawling Back To You by Daughtry

**Download:** [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t4mm2myp4caxcaf/The_Good_Times_Are_Killing_Me.mp3) (46.2 MB) [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bbsi59s3oy99bgr/The_Good_Times_Are_Killing_Me.m4b) 47.5 MB)

[AUDIOBOOK PERMANENT LINK](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/good-times-are-killing-me-audiobook)

 

**FEEDBACK:**

**comments are loved every day! Either here, or my[LiveJournal](http://misssnowfox.livejournal.com/35207.html), or my [Tumblr](http://www.craziest-adventure.tumblr.com)**

**Author's Note:**

> I only just realised how behind my AO3 actually is, so no, this is not a new podfic, but I wanted to include it here anyway! Here are the original notes for the recording that I posted on my LJ:
> 
> Ok, this is my second podfic only and my first one using garageband so please go easy on me if there are any mistakes I really tried my best! I tried to add some effects and stuff into the fic to make it sound better because I know this fic is AMAZING so I wanted to try and do it justice!
> 
> I want to say, firstly, that on a few occasions, I was forced to slightly alter the text while I was speaking. This won't even be noticeable unless you literally know the fic off by heart, but basically, I have a stutter and reading some kinds of words makes it very hard for me, so for example I might occasionally say "speak" instead of "talk" to avoid the sharp "t" sound. I don't think it will be at all noticeable but just in case!
> 
> Secondly, for those of you who don't know the fic, towards the end of the recording, there will be a lot of shouting and sometimes my yelling gets very loud. I have tried to quieten those loud parts but it was difficult to do it too much without it sounding silly.
> 
> So just a heads up to turn down earphones at that part! I am SUPER terrified about posting this just so you all know so please be gentle! I know this fic is a legend in this fandom so yeah I am bricking it! Thank you so much to minor_hue for letting me record it!


End file.
